


Possibly, Maybe

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ice Skating, M/M, Meet-Cute, falling down - Freeform, honestly how many tags to you need for a 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: SlipperyHarry falls... in more ways than one.





	Possibly, Maybe

Harry struggles to keep upright as he glides, if you can call it that, across the slippery lake on his skates. This was a terrible idea.

“You can do it, bro!” Harry’s sister calls, laughing into her hand. Harry glares.

He’s so busy glaring at his sister, who apparently wants him _to die_ , that he doesn’t notice the body in his way until it’s too late.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry apologizes, looking up from the tangled mess of their limbs, and when he does… _whoa_.

“It’s alright,” the boy tells him with a heart-melting smile.

This was a _wonderful_ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one so much. I hope you did too!


End file.
